1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a media display system and an adjustment method for the media display system.
2. Description of Related Art
Outdoor media, such as electronic billboards, provide advertising and information to the public. Most of these electronic billboards are mounted at a fixed height. Viewing of the display may be uncomfortable or difficult for those whose eyeline is outside the intended viewing angle of the electronic billboard.